Standing in the Shadows no more
by Vampire of the Bloody Rose
Summary: Hey, Guys this is the Vampire of the Bloody Rose. And this is book 2 in the Standing in the shadow series. If you like book one then you must read book two to see what happens next to Ritsuka and Seimei and the rest of the gangs.
1. Three Years Later

Standing in the Shadows

Book 2

Standing in the Shadows no longer

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Three Years Later…….

Chapter 1

(Ritsuka)

It been three years since Seimei has come back to life. And things have been going great. I am a senior in high school, top of my class, and popular. Seimei is the president and owner of a multey million dollar computer software company. Soubi is a world famous artist and my closest friend and fighter when needed. Nisei is the head of security at Seimei business and also his fighter.

After they discovered that myself and Seimei had left the Heartless team dispended the fight and disappeared. Most likely back to Spectral Moon to tell them the bad news. For three years Spectral Moon has not bothered us but according to some of Seimei sources they are still trying to find us, they just have not gotten lucky yet. He says we are safe here and I believe him.

My school life has been going well and I have a great group of friends, we hang out after school everyday in the library until it closes down. Then we all go our serpent ways. Since Seimei and I live the farthest from the school he comes and picks me up every day. I still can remember my friend's reactions when they first meet him. It was the end of 11th grade.

…………………………………Flashback………………………………………………

The eight of us had just left the library, and my phone went off, it was Seimei calling to tell me he would be a little late. "That cool, I will see you when you get here. I love you too, bye." My friends looked at me and asked if that was my ride home. I said "Yes, he is going to be running late he got stuck in a meeting. You guys go home and I will ketch you tomorrow." But they instead they wanted to weight saying it was no good or fun to weight alone so I gave into them. We were talking about a stupid English paper that no one passed but me and I kept telling them it was not hard at all, you just had to use the right English grammar. A black convertible had pulled up at the curve behind me and I had not even noticed until one of the girls said. "Hey, Ritsuka who's that?" I turned around to see Seimei approaching towards us smiling sweetly. I did not tell them out right, I wanted to let them guess fist. "What do you think, he is to me." At first many of them said my father, until they saw that Seimei still had his ears. Then they went after the second most obvious thing. That he was my brother. I laughed, because in reality he was. But I was not going to tell them that. Seimei was standing right behind me now. "Are you ready to go Ritsuka?" He asked me. "Almost, I said smiling up at him. They are trying to guess what our relationship is. They have all ready guessed brother and father." Seimei chuckled. "Well than let's give them a little hint." Seimei raped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips, and I returned in with loving passion. Almost all my friends dropped their jaws. And the fist words out of their mouths were "Ritsuka your gay?" And I smiled and said "Yes I am, and proud of it." Then one of the girls started to stutter "So this….this drop de…. de….. de….. dead gorgeous man is your boy…..boy…boyfriend." "Yes" I said. And all the girls cried "Why?" "Because," I said and waved good bye to them to go home with Seimei. All the way home that night Seimei laughed his head off and I did too.

……………………………………End of Flashback…………………………………

It took them a while after that to get use to the idea that I was actually gay, and had a boyfriend. Especially the girls, apparently a lot of them had a crush on me. For what reason, I have no clue. I have never taken any special interest in them. I treat all my friends the same. Well as you may figure the news leaked out though it took longer than I thought and it only reached the ears of the school by my senior year, and know I had more girls than I could count coming down in droves on me demanding the reason why none of them were good enough for me. Why this man had stolen my heart away from so they would never have a chance with me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked right past them heading towards the library to meet with my friends.

It was Saturday and tonight for the fist time my friends were going to sleepover my house. I had cleared the ok with Seimei early this week and he said he be more than glad to have them over. In fact he would love to get to know them better. But little did we know, that a night a fun would turn to a night of pure chaos.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Hey Guys,

This is Vampire of the Bloody Rose. I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of Standing in the Shadows Book 2. It was really fun to write. I have 2-5 done and hope to up load them soon.

Please review, if you have comments or suggestions, please tell me I would love to here them and most likely use some of them.

Well thanks again.

I could not do this with out all you readers, you make me feel that writing this is worth while.

Till we meet again

Vampire of the Bloody Rose. :)


	2. The begining of a long nigth

Chapter 2

(Seimei)

I was sitting at my desk finishing typing up a document that I would need to give to my security before the day was out because it was all ready over due to the treasure of my board. I had just typed the last word when the alarm on my cell phone went off telling me it was 2:03pm and I had to leave the office in about five minutes to pick up Ritsuka so we can get thing ready for his friends who where coming over tonight.

I was a little surprised when he asked me if it would be ok for him to have his friend's sleepover tonight because he never before had shown any interest in having them over. I had only met his friends a couple of times but they seemed like decent kids, and I was happy to oblige.

I hit print grabbing the paper and my coat I head for the door. Only stopping briefly at my secretary desk to tell her to hold all calls, and to deliver any messages to me when I return on Monday, if anything had to be taken care of right away, she could e-mail me, page me or contact the vice president. With that I left the building to go pick up Ritsuka.

As I was pulling up to the curve Ritsuka was coming out of the school, his gang of friends around him. It made me smile to see him so happy. This move we made really was for the best. I have never seen Ritsuka this happy in my life. "Ritsuka!" I called his name and he looked up seeing me he smiled and waved then turned to his friends and said he would see them tonight at five. They all agreed and went their separate ways. Ritsuka walked over to the car and got it. Quickly kissing him on the lips I drove away heading for our home. "So how was your day?" I asked him, he smiled and said fine. He then started to laugh. "What so funny" I asked him. It took him a second to answer. "You now how my friends found out at the end of last year that I am gay?" I raised my eyebrow and said "Yes." "Well at our school, news usually travels pretty quickly, as in most high school. But it took almost nine mounts for the rest of the school to figure it out. So after school today, I had droves of girls poring down on me, begging me to deny the fact that I was gay and when I did not. They wanted to know who the lucky person was so they could kill him, our beat him up really badly." I stopped at a red light and looked at Ritsuka with shocked eyes. "You're joking." He continued to laugh, harder than before and said "no." I was dumb founded usually girls were trying to go out with me not trying to kill me. What had teenage girls come to today? About 30 minutes later when I pulled into the building garage I looked over at Ritsuka, who still had not stopped laughing. "Is there anything I should now about?" Cause if I had remembered right a few of Ritsuka friends were girls. "Yah, some of the girls in the group coming over tonight want to kill you too." He said closing the car door, bag slung over his shoulder he headed towards the entrance to the building. Only stopping briefly at the door to tell the doorman that his friends would be coming over tonight; and to tell them to come up to floor ten. He nodded and opens the door for Ritsuka. I quickly followed nodding to the man.

In the elevator I asked him if he really thinks that this was funny. He smirks, "of course not. You think I want you dead. I all ready had to go though that once. Not again. I just find it funny that girls can be so aggressive over boys who do not really care one once about them except to be their friend." I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair, softly touching the base of my cat ears, which hopeful soon Ritsuka and I would lose.

We got out of the elevator and Ritsuka swiped his cared punching in his code, B-E-L-O-V-E-D. The door open with a click and we both walked in. I closed it behind me, placing my coat on the coat rack I walked over to and sat down on the couch to weight for Ritsuka to come back out of his study where he kept his bag and school things. While I was weighting, I decided to make us some green tea. The water was just coming to a boil when Ritsuka came back out of the room; he walked over and sat down at the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. I smiled at him and handed him a cup of tea. "Thanks." He said and took a sip. I walked around the counter and walked over to the couch and sat down. Ritsuka followed me and sat down next to me and placed his cup of tea on the coffee and I did the same.

I chuckled as I moved closer to him; placing one of my hands around his waist I pulled him closer to me and started to kiss him. He laughed and kissed me back. We stayed like that for I don't know how long until I started to let those kisses trail down his neck. His breath quickly sucked in. "Seimei." He said my name and stopped so lost in my touch he was. I could not help but chuckle. This was always my favorite part of the day. When Ritsuka and I gave into our desires for each other and just as I was about to unbutton the buttons on his shirt we heard the doorbell ring. "I better get that Seimei." He said and I nodded and sat up. Gently take my tea cup into my hands I took a sip as Ritsuka stood up to answer the door.

I heard the sound of kids voices coming from the door way and stood up to greet them. They entered shock on their face at how big this place was. "Ritsuka, I thought you were joking when you said you lived in the upper class part of Kyoto. But know I can see you were not lying. Your apartment is huge. How much of this floor does it take up?" One of the boys asked with great interest. "The whole thing" Ritsuka said with out a hint of caring. "No way!" Another boy commented. "How many families live in this building Ritsuka?" One of the girls asked him. "10, one for each floor of the building." "WHAT?" The whole group said in course, like they could not believe him. "Yah, one family per floor. The floors get bigger in size as you go up. I live on the top floor, so we have the largest apartment and also we have roof garden." "Wow" another boy commented "Your parents must be super rich." As they came into view I heard Ritsuka answer his question, calmly "I all ready told you. I do not live with my parents, they are dead. I live here with my boyfriend Seimei." The group went really quite when they walked into the living room and saw me sitting on the sofa, relaxing, and cup of tea in hand. "Please do not be shy. I said Make yourself at home." They nodded and sat down in different chairs around the room. I sighed this was going to be one long night.


	3. Night of hell

6

Chapter 3

(Ritsuka)

Still could not figure out why my friends always got really quite when it came to Seimei. They always go quite and look at him like he is alien. "So Seimei," one of the boys said trying to make conversation with him. "What do you do for a living?" Seimei smiled coolly "I am the owner and president of a well know computer Software Company." The group looked impressed, I was glad. I knew if they gave Seimei a chance then would like him. Seimei is a really nice guy. He may seem cold at fist but once you get to know him you would wish you had met his sooner. My friends are a big part of my life, and so is Seimei, so I really want all of them to get along that's why I planed this tonight. So my friends can see the Seimei I get to see every day. The guy who protects me, and loves me unconditionally.

I looked up to see that one of the girls I think her name is Akiko, I am not really sure I get her and her twin mixed up all the time, had stood up and walked over to Seimei and sat down next to him. I smiled and quietly sat down on the arm of the sofa; Seimei looked up at me and smiled taking my hand. He then turned back to the girl who was talking to him at a quite raped pace. I did not catch much of what she was saying until she asked "Seimei-san how old are you?" I turned my head and looked at the girl than spoke "Akiko is it not a little rude to ask people their age." The girl sighed, "You have gotten me and my sister mixed up again Ritsuka, my name is not Akiko it is Hana." I sighed I had done it again, "forgive me Hana, but still is it not rude?" Seimei spoke up then "It fine, Ritsuka. I do not mind answering. Hana, I am 22 years old." Hana nodded. "So your four years older than Ritsuka?" "That not much." Akeno said both Seimei and I smiled "We know." We said together like we had planed it. This made Rai laugh. "You sure you too are not brothers, you sure act like it." Rei hit his twin over the head "Why do you always have to embarrass us in front of our friends." "Me!" Rai shouted "it you too." "Nock it off both of you!" Akiko and Hana said together trying really hard to get there older brothers to shut up and stop embarrass them in front of the boy they liked.

I looked over to the corner where Yuriko and Nariko sat softly laughing. I slowly stood up releasing my hand from Seimei's he looked up at me and gave me a look that said what's wrong. I smiled and said "Nothing, be right back." He nodded and went back to talking to Hana who had seemed to have taken a liking to him.

I walked over to the two girls and stuck my hands in my pockets as I talked to them. "So, why are you two so quite?" They looked up at me, with those piercing green eyes they have. Even though they are only cousins they sure could pass as twins. "No reason." They said together. "We are just finding the situation kind of funny and are laughing at other people's confusion." They said alternating each word. Sometime when they did that it got really annoying because you were never sure which on had said which word. "Cool" I said and walked back over to sit next to Seimei who looked at me and smiled.

Five hours later…………………………………………………………………..

Around eleven clockish everyone started to get tired and we all decided to head to bed. Seimei and I offered for them to sleep in the guest rooms so they would not have to sleep on the floor, but they declined the offer saying what fun was that. So I decided to join them. Seimei nodded his understanding and went into our room closing the door with a soft click.

The clock chimed telling us that it was 4:00am. I am usually a light sleeper so I was the first one to wake up when I heard our front door softly click open. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes trying to wipe the sleep out of them so I could see clearly who was coming down the hall way. The shifting of my body woke Rei who was sleeping right next to me. "What wrong Ritsuka?" He asked sitting up. "Nothing, I thought I heard something, but I guess I was wrong go back to sleep." "Ok" He said and stated to drift back off. I sat there for a few more moments, weight and watching. But nothing moved. Just as I was about to close my eyes I saw two pairs of pricing green eyes staring out at me. "Yuriko, Nariko what's wrong?" "They are coming." They said together than al hell broke lose.

Three different groups of fighters and sacrifices filled the room. One headed for Seimei door, the other two approached us. "Make sure he does not get out." My eyes went wide I recognized that voice; it was Kyoko the Heartless sacrifice. "Yah, Yah." Then I heard Thorn the fighter of the Heartless team speak up. "Don't get smart, Ageless. I will gladly destroy you." "Thorn same that for later, we have to complete our objective, we must retrieve Loveless." Kyoko said. Thorn turned to her and spoke "Understood." Suddenly the noise of the voices woke up all my friends and they started to panic, not knowing what was going on. "Timeless, shut them up!" Thorn yelled as she and Kyoko advanced. I stood up slowly not wanting to cause too much notice. The ones know as Timeless spotted me. "Is that not Loveless?" Thorn and Kyoko both looked up and at me at the same time. "Yes it is, good job." The one called Kyoko addressed me. "Long time no see Ritsuka, or should I say Loveless." "What do you want with me?" I said backing up for each step they took until I hit the glass of the window. "Nowhere to run is there. You're a rat caught in a trap." "Ritsuka!" I could here Hana call my name until she was silenced, by a blow to the head. I could not tell if she was dead our not. "And this will be the rest of your fates if you all just down shut up!" The room went quite except for the sound of Seimei pounding on his door, trying to get out but to no avail. I new my friends fates where going to be sealed if I did not do something. "I will go with you. Just spare them; they have nothing to do with this." Heartless smiled "That a wise decision Loveless. Now come over here." I moved towards them with out saying another word. I stopped about four feet away, weighting for them to make a move. "Well." Kyoko just smiled and pulled out a needle, I would have backed away from her except for the fact that somehow Thorn had gotten behind me and held me in a death grip making sure I did not move. "I said I would go with you. Why are you doing this?" Kyoko stepped foreword and placed the needle to the skin of my neck, "But what will you do once you are out of the sight of your friends?" She pushes the syringe releasing the drug into my system. I hissed at the sting as the needle went in. After that my body went numb and my mind started to drift. I could barley hear anything as Thorn placed me on the floor to weight for the drug to take full effect. The last thing I heard was Heartless addressing Timeless and Ageless. "After we have left, with Loveless kill everyone in this room, except Fateless. Who you should know who they are Timeless." "Yes we do. How could we forget them?" Then Heartless turned to Ageless. "About 20 minutes after everything is said and done, release Beloved and give him the note. Then both of you meet us at the rendezvous point, take different paths. You need to be there at dawn that gives you an hour and a half." I blacked out after that.


	4. After shock

3

Chapter 4

(Seimei)   
It was about 5:30am when the door final opened and I stepped out grabbing the fist person in site. It was a girl with long brown hair, she looked no older than 13. "What you do with Ritsuka!" I shouted at her. She just laughed and handed me a note. I dropped her. "That should explain it all and we are leaving. It was nice meeting you Beloved." I looked up just remembering the other children "Whight what happen to the other kids that where here." "Don't worry we clean up their corpses there is no mess left in your house if that what you are think. Well bye now." She and the boy who had been leaning against the wall walked down the hall way and out of view. I heard the click of the door as they left the house. I stumbled out into the living room still in shock. As I entered in to the living I noticed what they said was right. It look like none of those kids our even Ritsuka for that matter had ever been here.

Sitting down on the couch I open the note with trembling hands. It read.

_Dear Beloved,_

_I am sure you know who this is by now. Since we have been trying to kill you for the past two year, but if you have forgotten our name is spectral moon and you use to be one of us. Know we have taken your brother Loveless and have no intention of giving him back no matter what you do. Unrelated to popular belief this has nothing to do with you. Loveless holds the key to something we want dearly and would take by any means. I know you know what I am talking about because you are the one who hid it. _

_I hop you have a great rest of your life._

_Sincerely_

_The members of Spectral Moon. _

I crumbled the note in my hand, anger pouring from my mind. They are still after that after all these years. I thought they had forgotten about it. Dam it. Now they have taken my Ritsuka because they some how found out he is the key behind it. What should I do?

I new the fist thing I need to do was call Soubi and Nisei. They should be informed of this as my fighter and Ritsuka fighter. I called Nisei fist. He picked up after the second ring. "Hello Seimei? Is something wrong?" I stayed quite for a moment trying to control my anger. "Seimei?" He said again and this time I answered him. "They took Ritsuka." "Who!" Nisei asked in a an chouse voice. "Spectral Moon." I said. "What!" He shouted into the phone. "Seimei are you at home?" "Yes." I answered. "I will be right over." I closed my phone after that and weighted a few moments before calling Soubi. The phone did not ring once before Soubi picked up. I figured he had felt something between his and Ritsuka connection. "What happen to Ritsuka Seimei." He said in a cold voice. "He was taken by Spectral Moon." Soubi did not say anything. "Where are you?" He asked me. "I am at home." I heard the click of the phone hanging up and I again closed my phone and weighted for them to arrive.


	5. If this is hell?

5

Chapter 5

(Ritsuka)

When I finally woke up I was laying on a bed looking up at the white ceiling. My head started to pound from the drug Heartless had given me. I tried to sit up to help shake it off, but as I tried I felt a pull on my arms that did not seem right I looked back to see they where handcuffed to the bed. I sighed and lay d back down to weight for someone to realize that I was here.

I must have laid there for at least 20o minutes before anyone noticed me. Suddenly noise flooded the room as the door was opened. But as soon as it had come it was gone. I could hear was the squeaking of someone new leather shoes as they approach the bed. Suddenly a smiling face was looking down on me, "Good morning Loveless." He said to me. I just stared at him. The walked away for a moment then he returned with a chair, and slowly sitting down on it he continued to watch me. As if he read my mind from his pocket he produced a key that unlocked the handcuffs from around my writs. Sitting up I rubbed my wrist. As I was doing this I go my first really look at this man, and surprising enough I discovered that he resembled Seimei.

The man was tall and thin with ice blue eyes which where hidden under half moon spectacles. His long fine black hair was pulled back at the nap of his neck. His black cat ears twitched nervously like he was not sure what to say. So I decided to brake the silence. "So, why was I brought here?" He jumped like it scared him that I could speak, "You do not know?" He said in a quite clam tone that made me feel at ease. I sighed once and said in a quite tone "No, I don't why else would I be asking." The man open his mouth to speak but then shut it again like he thought better not to speak. "What your name?" I asked him kind of curious. "Jomei." He said "What is your name Loveless, I mean the name your mother gave you not the name fate gave you." I smiled glad someone had asked for my really name not just Loveless, I said "Ritsuka." The man smiled and said my name.

Before he could speak again the door was open and a man and a woman walked in. The women closed and locked the door behind her. "I see you have wakened up Loveless." The man said walking over and taking the seat where Jomei was just sitting. The women moved to stand behind the man where as Jomei back off into one of the far conors. I do not think he likes these people very much. Which means I should most likely be wiry. I turned my attention back to the man who was speaking to me. "Now you must be wondering why you are here?" I looked at him and said "Yah, just a little." The man laughed. "I can really see your brother in you. You both are very cold towards us or just people in general." The man stopped speaking then and instead reaches out his hand to touch my face. As his fingers touched my cheek he spoke again " Though I think your words have more bite to them." He wants bite. I will show him bite. As his fingers traced my lips I drew them into my mouth and bit down hard on them. As I watched his face I could see the slightest flinch in his muscles as he with drew him hand from my mouth. He looked at his fingers then back at me, "defiantly more bit. But that can be easily fixed." He reached out again but this time grabbed my chin preventing me from moving my head while his other hand grabbed my writs preventing me from moving my hands to word off a attack. "We can fix that I am sure." He said again and leaned in and kissed me. Kissed me hard. My eyes went wide and I tried to fight back but the mans grip was too strong. When he finally pulled away, he was laughing. The women spoke then to the man. "Kamlyn maybe you should leave your new toy alone for a while, he seems in shock." The man turned to the woman and said "Who says I am just going to play with him Michie? No, not this one. As you can see he is much better looking than the other boys here, may I even say his own brother? If nothing else have you not noticed his wit. No, I am not going to just play with him, he is not just going to be one of my toys, he is going to be my lover whiter he likes it or not." As the man spoke I got a good look at him. He looked in his early twenties with pricing green eyes like Yuriko and Nariko. He had long blazing red hair that he let fall loosely around his shoulder. Long slim fingers held my face. And for someone who sounds so much like a player he still retained his cat ears. Pale white skin really made his eyes stand out in a eerie kind of way. All and all he was an attractive man dare I say it. He seemed to command some amount of authority around here and if I wanted to get out he was my ticket out at least in theory.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw the glint of metal being pulled out of the pocket of the mans lab coat. It was a needle. The man let go of my face. "Stay away from me with that." I hissed and backed up all the way to the far side of my bed where I hit a wall. The man smiled at me "Come now Loveless, it won't hurt, just let me." I knocked the needle from his hands. He looked down at the needle rolling on the floor than back up at me, anger covered his face, and the man called Kamlyn snapped his fingers motions for the women who I know new was called Michie and Jomei to come around him and hold me down. And this is exactly what they did. I struggled thrashing around trying to avoid Jomei eyes because I now if I looked in them I would freeze even for a moment. I gave in and looked at him getting lost in those ice blue eyes and I did exactly what I thought I would do. I froze, just long enough for Kamlyn to administer the drug. I hissed at the initial sting of the needle going into my skin, then again my body went numb and my mind started to drift. I could barley hear anything but I could hear enough to hear Kamlyn say "Sleep well my little lover." After that I blacked out again.


	6. The start of a long dreaded night

Hey guys,

Sorry it took so long. I like to update two or more chapters at once. And I have not got much on chapter 7 done. So I decided to update this with out that chapter.

Also, I do not own Loveless, I am just a fan like the rest of you.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me and helps makes me a better author.

Thanks agian,

Vampire of the Bloody Rose. :)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter 6 (Seimei)

I had just finished making three cups of tea, when I heard the pounding of someone at the door. I walked over to the door and the minute I opened it I was grabbed around the neck by Soubi and slammed into the hallway wall. I looked at him blankly. I had been expecting this from the beginning. Soubi and I had been on ends since the day I took Ritsuka away from him and kept him away. I had Nisei to protect Ritsuka and I and there was no need to have Soubi around. I also did not want to take any chances that Soubi would get close to Ritsuka and take him from me again. I would not have it. Ritsuka is mine! There was no way I was losing him to Soubi. "How could you let this happen?" Soubi shouted at me. "I trusted you with him! I thought you would keep him safe! Is that not why you took him from me in the first place!" Nisei had run over and pulled Soubi off of me. I fell to the floor.

I stood up and looked at Soubi with shear hatred burning in my eyes. "Yes, yes that is the reason why I took him away from you." I spat the words out like they were venom. I took a step closer to Soubi and spoke again. "Do you know what you are Soubi? You're a puppet, Soubi. A puppet made for the enjoyment and amusement of the sacrifice. Without them, you are nothing; you have no reason to exist. In fact you have no name, do you Soubi. You are not tided down to anyone you just get tossed around from Sacrifice to sacrifice, always hoping that the really fighter is not found." I smirked; I could see the hurt in his eyes. Him not having a name was a sore subject with Soubi, everyone new it. When he looked up again I could guess the first words out of his mouth. "Ritsu sensei." I cut him off. "Ritsu sensei, Ritsu sensei what Soubi? What are you going to use the fact that he thinks you're a great fright. That you're the ultimate fighter, that having no name makes you amazing! He's a joke, and he has no right to say anything on the matter. Do you know who words really count these days Soubi? The sacrifices word. We control everything. And what we say has more merit than what every Ritsu sensei has to say. And I and the others think you are worthless. Your strength and powers are nothing more to us, than a tool to gain what we want. And once we have it you are not needed." Soubi looked away from me, he had nothing to say. What could you say to deny the truth? I turned my back on him and started to walk down the hall throwing over my shoulder "Now shall we take this conversation into the living room?" Nisei spoke for them. "Yes, Seimei." I nodded and walked away and they followed me. Once they were seated on the couch I went into the kitchen to fetch the cups of tea I had made. As I turned around and was heading out of the kitchen I said "The note they left is on the table if you want to read it."

As I was placing the tray on the table I noticed Nisei pick up the note and read it, Soubi shortly after him. As I picked up my cup and sat down in my armchair I could feel a pair of eyes boring into me. I looked up to see Nisei looking at me with worried eyes. He stood up then and walked over to my side kneeling down in front of the armchair to talk to me without Soubi hearing him. "How they find out Seimei? I took a sip of my tea placing the cup again on the arm rest I sighed and quietly said "I really don't know Nisei. But I promise I will tell you both all that I know shortly." He nodded and head back over to the couch to sit by Soubi. I took a deep breath this was going to be one long night.


	7. Where is it?

Hey Guys,

This is Vampire of the Bloody Rose.

Updating at last. You guys are probbly one of two things about now, either super happy or really mad becuase it took so long. Or maybe you are both. LOL

Anyways, I am really sorry it took so long, I could not think of what to do with Ritsuka. I have had chapter 8 done for a while but chapter 7 was giving me lots of trouble.

So yes, that does mean chapter 8 will be up shortly. :)

Before I let you guys read, I just wanted to thank everyone who read either of my two stories, it means a lot to me to hear your comments or just see you had it to your favorite list or alert list. You guys are really what keep me writing.

With out futher adue here is Standing in the Shadows no more chapter 7.

Enjoy.

Vampire of the Bloody Rose. :)

P.S. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes, that is short of my weak area.

dadadadaddadaddadadadadaddadadadadaddadadadadadadaddadadadadadaadadadaddadadadadaddadadadadadaaddadadaadadad

Chapter 7

(Ritsuka)

I quietly moaned sitting up holding my head. "Here drink this, it will help." I recognized the calming voice of Jomei. I looked up to see his smiling face looking at me. "Thank you." I mumbled and took a sip of the greenish gray liquid. I coughed and the sharp after taste. "What is this stuff?" I asked placing the cup on the floor. "It a mix of different herbal teas." I looked at it for another moment, then grimaced and shoved in further under the bed. Jomei watch me do this and laughed. I smiled it was really fun to make him laugh.

The resonating sound of footsteps could be heard outside the door. My body went stiff; I did not want it to be Kamlyn again. That man gives me the creeps. Jomei looked at me for a long moment than spoke. "Kamlyn was the one who told me to bring that to you. And that he would be here later after he gets out of a meeting." That man, what does he want with me? I am nothing special; my name is loveless but that the only thing that separates me from the others. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching my door and load yelling. "You have no right!" a women's voice answered the man's. "But why? He is just another sacrifice. He is nothing special." The hall way went silent and then the door open. I was sure they had been whispering.

Then Kamlyn open it and then slammed it in the face of the woman who was trying to follow him in. Through the door she yelled "This is not over!" The three of us could here her walking away. Kamlyn pricing eyes stared at me and did not move; he then slowly turned towards Jomei and yelled "Get out!" Jomei half way stood up until our eyes meet and with my eyes pleaded with him to stay, with me. Kamlyn yelled at him again, "I said get out!" Jomei mouthed sorry and headed for the door quietly shutting it behind him.

Once Jomei had gone Kamlyn locked the door and stepped towards me sitting in the chair that Jomei had just occupied. "Where is it?" he asked me a hint of anger in his voice. I did not answer; I had no answer because I did not know what he was talking about. The anger rose in his face and he stood up from the chair with so much force that it fell over with a clattering sound that echoed off the four white walls. Grabbing my shoulders and shaking me hard he yelled at me "Where is it?" He said again, this time I manage to, to stutter out the words "I do not know; what you are talking about." He stopped shaking me and stared at me for a long moment. He then yelled again "How do you not know what I am talking about! You're the key to make it work for crying out loud!" I did not answer and in reply he struck me across the face with such a great force that he knocked me from the bed and I hit my face on the ground breaking my nose and cutting my lip. Crimson blood pored from my nose. He bent down to grab me and pulls me up but stops when he saw me flinch away from him.

He took a deep breath and sat down on the floor across from me his eyes softening the anger fading from his face, quickly. He spoke quietly and calmly to me. "I am sorry about yelling. I am just under a lot of stress form the other members of Spectral Moon, to find the device and you were the first person I saw so you got the brunt of my anger." I did not speak. He is like mother when she is in one of her rants, unpredictable. I sit here quietly and weight and hope that I do nothing else wrong. He sighs again and slowly stands up and head towards a cabinet on the wall opening the door he pulls out a fist aid kit and walks back over to me. Kneeling down in front of me he places the first aid kit to one side, and opens it. "Ok, Ritsuka let me see your injuries I promise I will not hurt you." He surprised me, he called me Ritsuka not Loveless but Ritsuka. Maybe I do mean something to him. I let my hand fall to my side and let him check out my wounds I flinch at the pain, he mumbled something to himself as he places a bandage on my nose to hold it in place, then one on my lip to cover the cut. He then places a tissue under my nose to catch the dripping blood.

Again he shook his head. "I am really sorry. I never meant to do that. You're just a child you do not deserver to be beat on. Ritsuka I promise one day soon you will know every thing there is to know. But for know just hang on a little longer, please. If I could find a way to arrange for you to see Seimei again would you like that?" I nodded. He smiled, picking me up in his arms he laid me on the bed, and tucked me in. "Go back to sleep you must be tired." Kissing me, he unlocked the door and left shutting and locking it behind him. I could hear him cuss and curse in the hallway, he was really upset. My eyes drooped shut shortly after that and every thing went black.


	8. Spectral Moon Part 1

Hey Guys, It Vampire of the Bloody Rose.

Sorry it took so long. I had the main part of it done over Christmas but then I keep adding and taking things away, and I guess the time got away from me LOL.

Well here is Chapter 8, I hope you guys enjoy.

Thanks to every one who review you really helped.

Till we meet again.

Vampire of the Bloody Rose. :)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter 8

(Seimei)

We sat their in silence for a long while Nisei and Soubi drank their tea and I thought about how I was going to handle this situation. The clocked ticked slowly as I watch them place their cups on the table and then turn to me. Soubi spoke fist in an abrupt manor. "Now are you going to tell me what is going on? I think you owe me that much Seimei." Before I could speak Nisei spoke up in my defense. "Seimei owes you nothing Soubi. He didn't then and he does not know. He is simply telling you as a curtsey, because your Ritsuka fighter though you are no longer need. It's my job now to protect Ritsuka." I chuckled it was quite amusing, to watch both of them. But I decided to get down to business before the cat fight started.

I sat forwarded and began to speak. "The member of Spectral Moon and me included were working on a device that can change, give, or take away ones name and power temporarily or permanently. Soubi looked up in shock. "Then it could possible give me a permanent name?" I nodded. "Yes that is one purpose for it. But our main objective for creating it was to take names away from people we found unworthy to weld them to our satisfaction." That made both Nisei and Soubi flinch. I smiled. "Don't worry you two. The project was terminated or at least that what the report said. We had more casualties than success though when success did accurse we were very proud of them. Some of my personal favorites were Fateless and Timeless. To very different teams, though were created at the same exact time. Fateless was created by yours truly and my once close friend and ally Kamlyn. Timeless was created by the only female member of spectral moon, Michie and at that time her boyfriend/assistant a young man right out of collage named Jomei. A quit quite soul, do not now how he ever end up in Spectral Moons clutches, I also saw him as far too weak to belong to our elite group. But this little tangent is really getting away from what I trying to tell you both. Well as I said it was official terminated on paper and locked in a volt never to be used again. But not every one listens to the book. It was released again, but when it was released this time it did not reactivate. That when it was give to me. And my hated towards Spectral Moon fist started to appear.

………………………………………………Flash Back………………………………

I was tinkering with it seeing what was wrong, when my watch went off alerting me it was six o'clock and I had to make dinner for Ritsuka because at last mother had retreated back into her room, after beating Ritsuka badly twice today. These two times she did it I had convenitly stepped out of the house for a period of no more than 20 minutes each.

I stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom and knocked quietly on the door. "Ritsuka?" No answer from the person inside. "I am about to make dinner. I will call you when it is done. Fist aid kit is in my room if you wish to get cleaned up," still there was no reply from with in the bathroom. I sighed and walked away. Ever since the second time I came home from going out he had been locked in the bathroom and would not open the door for me. I was really worried about the type of wounds he had attained, and need to know if they need emendate medical treatment.

After about 15 minutes I was well into cooking, when I heard Ritsuka scream from upstairs. I dropped the knife I was holding and bolted up the stairs to see what was wrong. As I rounded the connor I saw a light coming from my room. I ran inside my room and saw the device had been activated, how, when. Hundreds of questions ran through my mind, that's when I spotted Ritsuka sitting on the floor covered in blood.  
I knelt down on the floor in front of him and grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What did you do?" I yelled at him. I watched as he flinched, I knew I had to remind him of mother in one of her rants but I had to know. He quietly answered. "I came in your room to get the first aid kit, which was lying next to that thing." He pointed at the device with a shake figure. "Then some of the blood that covers my hand landed on it and it started to blink. I stared at it and said what is this thing? What does it do? Than a man voice spoke to me; it was quite and dark but it was also soothing to. Like you Seimei. It said to me "Would you like to know Loveless?" I looked around the room." Ritsuka stopped speaking and again I shook him. I would have to apologize later to him I thought. He spoke again. "I looked around the room, to see if I could see who Loveless was but no one was there. So I answered and said yes." He then started to cry, grabbing my shirt. I held him close and listen to insensitive mumbling of "Stop, make it stop Seimei." I sighed and held him close, if I only new how. I had a hunch Ritsuka was not telling me everything, but I was not going to push him, he was too unstable as it was. He had gone silent, he suddenly bolted up right and out of my arms and started to walk towards the desk his mood turning quickly from scared to angry, he started to yell at the device. "No, you are not going to hurt Seimei! Shut down now Akuma." Ritsuka when quite like it was speaking but I could not hear anything. He then shouted again. "When I say now, I mean now!" Then he went quite again the whole time looking at the device. I tried again to hear what he was hearing but could not. He shouted again, "I am your master! Do what I say! Shut Down!" And the device shut down. I stared dumb founded, it had listened to Ritsuka. But why, and how come?

………………………………………end of flash back……………………………….

"I never figured it out. After that Ritsuka passed out. After making sure he was ok, I went and hid the device to save him and the rest of the world. All I could figure was that somehow while in sleep mode the device created a mind of its own, and craved a master. Why it chose Ritsuka I do not know." I stood up. "I don't think I ever will." I walked away down the hall to Ritsuka study to let them ponder what I just said. I had no wish to be with anyone right now.

Ritsuka corkboard of pictures was placed above his computer. I sat down in the chair and looked up at it. Pulling the picture of him and me off of it I again read the message he had wrote to me. It said "Seimei, my beloved Seimei. This day I never will forget. And never will I forget you no matter how long you stay away. I always love you, Ritsuka." I sighed, why did this always happen why could Ritsuka and I just to be happy, why could people not just leave us alone. I sighed, if I ever got Ritsuka back, I am making sure there is no way anyone can ever find us again.

I war ripped out of my thoughts by a pounding at my door. I ran from Ritsuka's study to the door ignoring the stares that Soubi and Nisei were giving me. I quickly open the door to a pair of green eyes. I got not place these kids, were had I seen them before? "Who sent you and what do you want." The two girls laughed. "We are Fateless, Seimei –sama. We come baring a message from Kamlyn-sama of Spectral Moon." My eyes open wide. "Speak then my children." I new where I new them from they were Kamlyn and mine creations. "He wishes to offer you the opportunity to see your brother and be with him, if you help him find the device you hid." I could see Ritsuka. They want the device and I want my brother fair trade. But only one side of the bargain would ever be filled there's, because giving them the device could be easily avoided and was not needed because chaos was not going too brought to the fighters and sacrifices because of me. "I agree." The two girls giggled again. "Then follow us." I nodded and closed the door behind us.

As we walked down the street it hit me where I had seen them recently, they had been at the party the night Ritsuka was taken. They were his friends; they were the spies who Ageless where to find him. Who could forget those eyes? "So you two were the ones to tell Ageless where to find Ritsuka?" The two looked at each other than said in unison "Yes, but Ageless was not the only team there." A giggle escaped there lips and a soft growl rose from mine. "So there was more than just one team. How many others and who are them." The two did not answer right away, they looked at each other than nodded and one of them spoke if I remember right her name was Nariko answered me. "There were four teams total. Ourselves, Ageless, Timeless, and your old friends Heartless." Heartless, how could I not guess it had always been there mission to retrieve Ritsuka from me, why would it change until it was done?

Suddenly we stopped walking; we stood there for maybe four minutes before a limo pulled up and the back door opened. I new without being told I was to get in and this would take me to Spectral Moon. After I slid in the door closed and the car pulled away. "Long time no see Seimei." A quite yet familiar voice called out to me. I looked up to see two pricing green eyes staring at me. "And same to you Kamlyn." The man sat forwarded and smiled. "Did you meet our creations?" "Yes." I said flatly. "Well what you think of them after two years." I did not answer. Kamlyn sighed. "As quite as always, tell me Seimei why can things not be like they use to." A smile twitched at the edges of my mouth. Did he really think things could be the same after everything he and Spectral Moon have done to me, have done to my life. "No. They can not be the same; I will never forgive any of you. Because you all share the hateful name, the name that wanted me to be dead, the group who ruined my life and took me away from my beloved brother. No Kamlyn it can not be the same, it never can." He sighed again, his hand reaching out and gently touching my cheek. I did not flinch away from his touch, though I did not like it either. I have never liked people touching me. Humans are dirty, they are covered in germs, and germs will kill. There is only one person allowed to touch me and that is Ritsuka. Ritsuka is pure; he is nothing like these others filth animals. That right, they do not even have the right to be called humans, they are filth animals that hide in human skin they stole. "There nothing there anymore Kamlyn I hate all of you only reason I am going along with this so I can get Ritsuka back." Kamlyn sat back and nodded. "It would seem that way. Now hand over the location and I will take you to your brother." I smirked how dumb could he be. Did he really think I would hand it over with out see Ritsuka fist. "No, let me see my brother. Let me see he is in one piece, then Spectral Moon get what they want. Understand." Kamlyn nodded and as the car stopped. "Where here." I got out of the car and looked up and the looming gray building, "welcome home." I mumbled to myself, as we walked through the doors.

Whispers reach my ears as we walked down the hall ways. Seimei, Seimei alive. I shook my head. Of course I was alive did they really think that the members of Spectral Moon, could actually kill me. We stopped at a door Kamlyn pulled out a key and opened it. "Call me when you want to leave." I nodded and headed inside. The door closed and locked behind me.

"Ritsuka?" I whispered. Walking over to the bed I knelt down next to it and saw my brothers sleeping face. I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair. He was hurt, was my first thought. Black and purple bruises covered his face, his noise sat at a slightly crooked angle, his lip had four stitches where it was cut open. "Ritsuka what have they done to you." I whispered and his eyes fluttered. "Seimei?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Yes." Was all I said.


	9. A Note to my readers

Hey guys, this is Vampire of the Bloody Rose.

Chapter 9 is done, but I am not going to upload it till I have more reviews on Chapter 8. I need to know if you guys want me to continue or just stop. It is fine with me either way. But I need to have more than two reviews. Please review and as soon as I get at least 5 reviews I will up load chapter 9.

Yours truly,

Vampire of the Bloody Rose. :)


	10. Spectral Moon part 2

Hey, Guys this is Vampire of the Bloody Rose.

Thanks for reviewing.

Sorry about the wight, but when I do not get reviews I am not sure wither to continue or not. It the way I see if the reader likes it or not. It also helps me make the story better. You guys may just think we write so you can read but your also a big part of the writing process too.

So review, and 10 will be up as soon as it is done. Which is not long.

Thanks agian to all the continuous readers, your what keep me going.

I do not own anything of loveless.

Vampire of the Bloody Rose.:)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter 9

(Ritsuka)

I head a voice; the voice was claming, like one I had heard before. Slowly opening my eyes I saw I was looking up into a pair of pricing black eyes. Soft chuckle escape those perfect red lips. "Seimei?" I said quietly and again the person laughed and said only one word, "yes." I smiled and rapped my arms around him and pulled him down to me wordlessly pressing our lips together. We stayed there like that until both of us could no longer breathe, then and only then did we part. Seimei quickly detangled himself from me and came to rest on the bed next to me. Then and only then did he pick me up and place me on his lap, softly kissing me again. I could not help but giggle when he kisses made there way from my mouth to my neck. Trailing them up and down, he made me giggle and shiver with delight. Oh how I had missed his touch. His big strong hands rapped tightly around my waist hold me close to him, those perfect red lips wordless gracing my skin with little pleasures. I truly do not how I survived these last few days with out his touch. "Seimei." I whispered his name. "Humm." He said against my skin. "Did you miss me?" Slowly he lifted his head and looked me in the eye and said, "Yes, you do not know what it been like the last few days with out you near." I laughed and said "I think I do. Don't leave me again Seimei." He eyes went from soft and caring to serious and determined. "Never, never again will I leave you alone Ritsuka. That a promise I intend to keep."

The door opened soundlessly and five men and one woman all where white coats walked in the room. Kamlyn shut and locked the door behind him than joined the rest of them. I did not know what they want but it must be something bad because Seimei held me closer. The women who name I think was Michie, spoke first. "Long time no see Seimei." In a cold voice Seimei answered her. "You made it a long time." Then I could hear the woman laugh. "And so we did. Now where is it?" A soft laugh left Seimei lips. "Where is what? I do not know what you are talking about." "Cut the act. We all know you now clearly what we are talking about, you're the last one to have it." You could hear the venom in her voice. Seimei never stopped laughing. "Yes, indeed I was the last one to see it. But who knows who hid it away. Maybe it was one of you. Why do you always presume it was me?"

A short cold laugh escaped Michie mouth. "Because, it the type of thing you would do Seimei. Calculating, seaming, always try to fulfill your own personal goals never caring who you take down in the process. And know since your beloved little brother is involved you keep your lips zipped. How does it feel for once to be the one being stepped on?" Seimei slowly stood up never once putting me down. "What are you talking about? Me being stepped on; by whom? You, Michie or maybe all the members of Spectral Moon? No, what you still have not realized is that you're nothing without me. You're just a group of scientists that got sucked into the world of fighters and sacrifices, and know you can not find your way out. None of you have names; none of you truly knows what it means. That why you need me. I was the one who understood them. I was the one with the name. I was and still am Beloved, one who is loved. I am the one with the name, I am the one who has the connection you need to keep everything from going to chaos, but you never realized that till I was gone." A mummer went through the group as if they were considering what Seimei had just said. Michie glared at Seimei but did not say a word. "Yes, I now where it is. But who says I am going to give it to the lot of you. You could have used Ritsuka, but look at this he is safe in my arms, and he is not going anywhere. I do not see a purpose of doing what you say now."

Michie took a step forward followed by Kamlyn but suddenly stopped when she looked in Seimei eyes. I new what those eyes said, I had seen it all before, they said murder. Michie called a name, a name very familiar to us. "Heartless." The name sends shivers down my spine. The two girls stepped into the room grins crossed there faces. Two words fell from Michie lips, two words I did not want to hear. "Retrieve Loveless." Kayko nodded her understanding and her and Thorn stepped forward. Seimei also reacted by heading for the door. Quickly unlocking it he ran from the room me still safely held in his arms. I closed my eyes and trusted my life to Seimei loving hands.


	11. Will we ever be free?

Hey Guys!

This is the Vampire of the Bloody Rose. Sorry it took so long. I had this written down forever but could never seem to get the time to but it on the computer.

I hope you guys enjoy, Chapter 10.

I also wrote a Narators Chapter, where you can see the part of the story that Ritsuka and Seimei are out of. This one is mainly about Heartless and Kamlyn. It up to you guys the readers wither I put it in or not. So give me a shout, or write what you think in your reviews.

I can not whight to here from you guys.

Truly yours,

The Vampire of the Bloody Rose. :)

GHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHHGGGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHHHGHGH

Chapter 10

(Seimei)

I ran once I got that door open, Ritsuka tucked safely in my arms. I new I could not take Heartless on alone. I needed Nisei, but he was all the way back at my apartment, there was no way he could get here in time. I ran down the hall ways, taking every shortcut I could possible remember. I ran through the building descending lower and lower until I reached the underground access tunnel that ran off the property to a near by forest, once there I would call Nisei to come and get us. I type in my access code and was very surprised to see that it still worked. The think iron doors slowly creaked open. Once we where out I hit the closed button so hard it set off the alarm. I ran down the tunnel not looking back to see if the door actually closed, just praying they did.

I was scared I did not hear the slam of the doors behind us. But I must not look back I must keep going, if not for my sake but for my beloved Ritsuka.

Everything was silent except for the sound of my own feet against the pavement. Then I heard it, soft at first but quickly growing louder, the sound of children laughing. It came from, everywhere yet no where. I kept heading forwarded, the only thing I could think of was I must not let them stop me. Suddenly I went flying to the ground as if I hit a barrier. Eight people surrounded us. The four teams that had taken my Ritsuka away from me before where back, I addressed them all "Heartless, Timeless, Ageless, and my own children Fateless, lets us pass or there will be trouble."

Fourteen pairs of eyes glanced over at Heartless, who seemed to be the ones in charge here. Stepping forward Kyoko kneeled down before us, Thorn stood over her protectively. "I am very sorry Seimei but we can not do that. If you would just hand over Loveless we would not have any problems." Her hands reached out and I shrank back still clutching Ritsuka to my chest. I could hear him softly crying. Never taking my eyes off of him I spoke again. "Can you not just leave us alone?" Kyoko sighed, "as much as we wish too, we can not; it is our job to get loveless back at all costs. Don't make it harder than it has to be Beloved." She leaned in closer and I kicked her square in the chest knocking her backwards. Thorn came at me and grabbed me by the caller of my shirt she lifted both me and Ritsuka off the ground every so slightly. For a thin girl she was very strong, before she could land a blow Kyoko stood up from the ground dusting off her pants she spoke. "Don't touch him Thorn. It was a fair blow. I threatened him, and in retaliation he fought back. Now drop him before I teach you a lesson."

Thorn placed me back on the ground and I backed away from Heartless slowly. I did not know what to do I had to get us out of here somehow. Did it really have to come to begging? Yes, it had. "Please just let us go, No one will have to now." Kyoko sighed and stepped towards me. She spoke in a clam but stern voice. "As much as we want to let you go we can't because Spectral Moon will never stop hounding us until the job is done right. All Thorn and I want is to be left alone."

I walked towards them when I was only a foot away I squared up to my full height and looked down at Kayoko. I was at least a good foot or so taller than her. I sighed. "You have left me no choice but to fight you." Kayoko eyes grew wide then narrowed. "How? I know for a fact that you are a sacrifice Beloved, and so is Loveless." I did not answer but walked over to a near by tree instead and tried to put Ritsuka on the ground but every time I would try to loosen my grip on him he would hold tighter to me. Sitting on the ground I pulled him into my lap. Wrapping my arms around him I stroked his back and tried to comfort him as he cried. "Everything will be all right. No one's going to take you away while I deal with Heartless. Afterwards we can leave, trust me Ritsuka." I kissed his forehead. I could feel them watching me. "Go." I looked up Heartless and could not believe what I just heard. "What did you say?" "You can go, if you promise that next time we meet you will be ready to hand over both Loveless and the device." I nodded but started to laugh on the inside I had no plans in handing over Ritsuka to these mad men again. Standing up, with Ritsuka still in my arms I walked right through the ranks of battle teams and down the road never looking back.


	12. It's back

Hey Guys, it the Vampire of the Bloody Rose. Sorry it been a long time since I wrote. I had not been keeping up the chapters I had up. So heres Chapter 11. 12 will be up soon thanks.

Please leave reviews, your comments always help me in my writeing.

Thanks again,

Vampire of the Bloody Rose :)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter 11

Ritsuka

I curled deeper into the covers that covered my body. The memories of last night loomed on the edges of my conscious. Which at the moment was fighting off the fog of sleep for control over my mind.

Slowly my eyes open and I sat up. At first I thought I will still in my cell back at Spectral Moons complex, then as I looked around the room I realized that in fact I was sitting in my and Seimei bed.

Pushing off the covers I jumped off the bed and padded over to the door, opening it I walked down the hall towards the voices I heard coming from the living room. Seimei, Soubi, and Nisei were standing over something that was sitting on the coffee table. As I drew closer I got a better view of the device. I do not really know how to describe it. Suddenly a shutter that seemed to be covering some kind of lens opened, and a red light filled the room no sooner then it did, I felt a blood curling pain rip through my body. Grabbing my head in pain, I screamed and feel to the ground.


	13. Even, at home there is little bliss

Here Chapter 12, like I promised.

Please review. I am currently working on 13, not sure when it will be up though.

Thanks for your picents,

Vampire of the Bloody Rose.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter 12

Seimei

I jump in surprise when I heard the scream, turning around I saw Ritsuka withering in pain on the floor. As I kneeled down next to him worry glistened in my eyes. I could see his lips moving but could not make out the words he was saying, picking him up I placed him on my lap so I could better here them better. They were nothing but a bunch of half formed sentences. "Stop." He took in a ragged breath then spoke again. "Make it stop." "Make what stop Ritsuka?" I asked him. His small figure shook as he pointed to the device on the table.

I looked at the device then at Soubi and Nisei who were still watching it. Panic and fear griped at my body and made it hard to move or breath. I shouted at them with all the strength I had left. "Soubi, Nisei!! Get away from that device now!!" They both nodded their heads and slowly backed away their eyes still transfixed on the glowing device. That thing needed to be turned off if any of us were to survive and the only person who could do it was my Ritsuka. I did not want to ask him, I knew that things prances hurt him a lot but I had no choice, we had to shut it down.

"Please Ritsuka, shut it down." At fist he gave no response of an answer than he quietly murmured yes. I sighed with relief. His body shook with tremors as I help him stand up and approach the device. He took a long breath then said "Shut down." Silence followed as it seemed that the device talked to Ritsuka in his mind. He spoke again. "No, I don't want any part in it." Again silence followed at the device gave it answer. "Please just shut down." Desperation could be heard in Ritsuka's voice. He took in another raged breath and then sighed. "Is that all it would take for you to shut down?" He nodded his head once, twice then said "Fine."

Braking away from my grip he stumbled towards the kitchen and to my horror grabbed a knife and stumbled back over to the device. I grabbed his hand before he could sink the knife into his flesh. "What are you doing?" I shouted at him, he winced at the noise but stood his ground. "It all right Seimei, I only have to give it some of my blood and it will shut down." For the first time ever I stared at my beloved brother like he was out of his mind. "What if it is lying? What then?" Ritsuka shook his head, "Trust me please, he is not going to lie to me there is no way he could."

I reluctantly let go of his arm. Taking the knife he dug it into the flesh of his other wrist. I could hear him hiss in pain but I could not take my eyes off the blood that now covered the table and the device. I watched as the shutter once again closed over the lens and the device shut down. I turned quick enough to catch Ritsuka's unconscious body as he was about to fall to the floor. Picking him up in my arms I turned to leave the room but first I had to give orders to both Soubi and Nisei. This blood and device could not be here when I returned. "Nisei clean up the blood. Soubi but that thing in my work shop." With that I left the room Ritsuka still cradled in my arms.

I placed Ritsuka on the floor of the bathroom as I opened a near by cabinet and took out the fist aid kit. I then knelt down by his side and picked up his wrist while I wiped off the blood and cleaned the wound I watched his face contract in pain. It pulled at my heart strings to see him like that. I quickly finished dressing the wounds and picked him up and chaired him back to our room.

Placing him on the bed I looked down and saw that his shirt was covered in blood. Walking over to the dresser I grabbed another shirt. It was one of my favorites a black silk shot sleeve shirt. It was one of the fist things I bought him after he moved in with me. Taking off his bloody shirt I looked down at his body and the fist thing I saw was the Spectral Moon collar, which would not come off. I had tried many times but in the end resolve not to do it again because it hurt Ritsuka too much.

Caught up in my own thoughts, almost did not notice Ritsuka steer. "Seimei?" He called my name. I did not move for a moment I was always amazed by his body. By the time most boys had entered high school they had started to grow into there bodies. By the time their senior year rolled around their shoulders had broadened and their bodies had become more muscled and toned. But for some reason Ritsuka had not. He was very tall yet he did not way much. No more than 110LBs at the most. What he lacked physically though he made up for in looks. Ritsuka beauty is unmatched. Blue-black eyes stare out of a pale white face. Long black hair falls gracefully down his back. His black cat ears twitched curiously. Rose red lips constantly set in a stern line, always hiding his perfect white teeth and that smile that only angles could have.

Again he called my and this time I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. "Yes Ritsuka?" I asked him, "What happen?" was his reply. Again he had not remembered. I find it strange that he can not remember what happen but on the other hand I am very grateful. Messing up his hair I said, "You were overly exhausted so you fell a sleep in the living room and I carried you to our bed." A soft blush came over Ritsuka face and he quietly said "Thank you." Leaning forward he planted a soft kiss on my lips; his arms encircled around my neck and pulled a small distance away. That smile I loved appeared on his face as he pulled me on top of him on the bed. We looked into each others eyes and all of a suddenly all I wanted was for the two of us to be alone. I heard the click of the door as Soubi and Nisi left.

Turning back to Ritsuka, I kissed him again, kiss after kiss. I nipped at his neck just as he pulled away. "What's wrong?" I said panting. "Take your shirt off." He said to me. I nodded and quickly pulled it over my head. His small figures traced circles over my chest, heat and pleasure washed over me. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath in and tried to reason with myself. I wished we could go all the way but I new we could not; Ritsuka would not want that yet. I tried to pull away but that look of hurt in his eyes stopped me. "What the matter Ritsuka?" I said running my figures through his hair. "You stopped, do you not want me?" I was shocked he did not know how much I wanted him. "Of course I want you with all my body and soul. But I do not want to do something you will regret." A look of relief washed over his face, instead of letting me go he once again pulled me down so our faces were only a few inches apart. His lips touching my ear he whispered, "I know what I want Seimei, and I want you. I have thought about it long and hard and I decided I do not want anyone but you to take my ears from me and I want you to do it right here, right now." I smiled and gently kissed him. The world could fall apart around us and at this moment in time I could care less.


	14. The truth starts to be revealed

Hey Guys it Vampire of the Bloody Rose again, sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I just could not think of what I wanted to write.

But now it finished, and I hope to have Chapter 14 up soon.

Hope you enjoy it.

And please review I am always happy to read people comments.

I do not own loveless, just the story I wrote about them.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter 13

Ritsuka

I twisted and turned in my sleep trying to block out the annoying sound of the alarm clock going off on Seimei bedside table. I mumble for Seimei to turn it off, and he did not respond I reached out my hand to touch him in attempt to wake him up but where he was suppose to there was no one.

My eyes shot open and I shot up in bed. I looked around the room the covers on his side of the bed were pulled back and I could hear the sound of pots and pans being banged around in the kitchen. Sighing with relief I let my body slump back against the pillows on our bed. Running my fingerers through my long hair I started to yet again panic because were my cat ears were suppose to be there was nothing. Then I remembered what Seimei and I did last night and a smile appeared on my lips. Slipping out of our bed I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of warn and ripped blue jeans and a long sleeve silk black shirt. Putting them on I walked out into the hall way trying to do something with my hair. My brush was running through it trying to unknot the many tangles that had appeared while I slept.

I had started growing out my hair the year Seimei died, and had vowed to never cut it till I saw him again. Now back then I had never thought I would see him again, so for two long years I grew it out, always pulling it back out of my face. But the miracles of miracle happen and Seimei came back from the dead. After we settled in I was going to cut it and keep my promise but, Seimei asked me not to because he liked running his figures through it. So just for him I kept it long and continued to let it grow out. It almost touches my waist now, and either I pull it back or as I started liking to do recently braiding it down my back.

Stepping into the living room, my hair neatly pulled back out of my face I could see Seimei cooking breakfast in our small but cozy kitchen. Just as he turned around and placed the food on the counter I sat down. He smiled softly at me; his black eyes stared at me lovingly. "Good morning Ritsuka, how are you today." I smiled back. "Good Seimei." But as quick as my smile came, it disappeared. I could not stop thinking about the events that have happened to us lately. Seimei was watching me I could feel his eyes watching me eat.

I placed my fork down on the plate and looked up at Seimei. "Ritsuka, what is wrong?" he asked. I took a deep breath and asked, "When are you going to explain everything that has happening to me, happen to us. I feel like there is so much I should now but for some reason I can not remember no matter how hard I try to." Seimei placed his mug down on the counter and walked out of our kitchen and sat down on our couch, motioning for me to come join him. Taking a deep breath he said. "If you really want to know I will tell you, but once you start down this dark path that Spectral Moon and I have created there is no going back Ritsuka." I nodded my head in understanding. "I just don't want to be left in the dark anymore Seimei. It like my entire life is a mystery that I yet to unravel. I want to know no matter the consequences." Looking away from me in shame or fear Seimei began to talk.


	15. The truth comes out

Chapter 14

(Seimei)

I knew this talk had been coming for a long time but god had I wanted to avoid it. The day I discovered Ritsuka name I felt my world ending because I knew my brother true personality would take over and the Ritsuka I had known since birth would be gone for good. I was afraid I would not like this person that because his name was Loveless one without love and my name was Beloved one who is loved by all we may clash. But it was the exact opposite when he turned ten and true personality appeared we only grew closer. Why because everyone who had loved him now hated him particular mother but for me that was the best thing that could happen because it meant I could be that became closest to him to patch him up when they hurt him to love him when no one else would. Instead of losing Ritsuka like I had feared I gained him in more ways than before.

I pulled out of my thoughts and looked at my brother taking his hand I began to speak. "As you know I was a member of the group spectral moon. Well other than me non of them were scarifies or fighters. They were scientist recruited by my good friendKamlyn who I let into my world because I knew from fighting with Soubi that a lot of teams would never be any good and that it would be better if their names were taken away from them all together. So we created spectral moon to come with a way to do just that. The way we saw it was fate may have given them their names but it was our job as a group to take it away if we see fit. We accomplished them but did not stop there we started try to figure out ways to create new names or even switch people names so that they were paired with someone else. That how the device came about it was a machine that could do all this it could give a person a name change a name or even take one away either temporally or permanently. About a year after we created it the project was terminated by the board that funded our projects claiming the death rate was much higher than the birth rate. So it was locked away and not see for about a years time when myself and the other members decide to go against the boards wishes and started working on the project again. I retrieved it from storage and took it how to work on it.

But the strange thing was that when I tried to turn it on it wouldn't it just sat there unmoving. Taking a break from it I put it away so that you could not find it. But one day I left it out while I was making dinner for you forgetting that you most likely would be coming into my room looking for the first aid kit to clean and bandage the wounds mother gave you." I stop speaking recognition filled Ritsuka eyes. "Ritsuka?" Saying his name made him jump and he turned to look at me. "You're talking about Akuma aren't you Seimei?" I nodded my head. "Yes you call it that once. Do you remember?" He nodded his head. "Yes it coming back to me now. You had gone out and I was sitting in your room waiting for you to get back home when mother open the door she had been crying. Running over to her I hugged her asking if she was ok? She shook her head and then I felt the sting of the blade in my side. It was not a deep cut but it continued to bleed purposely. She did not say anything just raised the blade again this time going for my face I raised my arms to protect myself the blade cutting my arm. I pushed her and of the way and ran down the hall towards the bathroom were I locked the door and waited for you to come home. I could feel the blood soaking my shirt even though I had my hand pressed over it. Even after you came home I stayed locked in there to scared that mother would try to hurt me again and you would get hurt protecting me. You knocked on the door around six saying that you were going to make dinner and that the fist aid kit was in your room if I wanted to get cleaned up. Standing up I became dizzy and fell down, I know I had lost a lot of blood but I need that first aid kit to stop the bleeding. Stumbling to your room I walked over to your desk where I saw it sitting next to this circular looking machine. Reaching over it to grab the box I watched as some of the blood that was on my figures dipped on to it. I watched as the shutter open and the lens turned red. "What is this thing?" I said it answered me. "Would you truly like to know Loveless?" I looked around the room thinking to myself who was loveless? As if it were reading my mind it said "Why you are Ritsuka? Don't be scared my love. I've been waiting for you. Those fools thought I would do what they said and for a while I did just so that I could get a feel for who they were by reading their minds. You should thank your brother he was the one who told me about you. I could see pictures of you in his mind and I knew if I had to be controlled I wanted it t be by you Ritsuka." Sitting down I said "Why me?" I could hear him laugh softly. "Because you're smart and witty and don't forget beyond beautiful. I could make you happy Ritsuka. I can may it so that no will ever hurt you again so that everyone will love you. Would you like that Ritsuka?" I blinked. "Would you leave me? What I fear most in this world is being left alone." If he could smile I bet he would have smiled softly. "Never, I would never leave you. I would lock you in my arms and hold you till the end of the world. But first you must help me gain a body so that we can be together. Despite what I look like I do have a soul and I do feel emotions. Help me Ritsuka and I will love you forever." That all I remember." My body shook as I thought about what my brother said and how it was my fault that dammed machine fell in love with my beloved brother. Why did Ritsuka have to be so appealing when wills the world leave us alone and let him be all mine. I got up from the couch and walked out the front door I need to be alone I need to think as I drove away from our home.


	16. Not so Innocent

Chapter 15

(Ritsuka)

I waited till I heard the door close behind Seimei before getting up from the couch sighing. I walked into Seimei work room and just stared at my sleeping Akuma. I could not tell Seimei that Akuma and I had planned for him to take over Seimei body when he came upstairs to check to see what I screamed. Though I put an end to the idea the minute he came running through that door looking worried about me. Akuma was not happy about that but he had understood non the less. I had not seen him again till the other day when he was scaring my brother and our fighters. I had calmed him down by giving him my blood but I knew it would never be enough it never was with him. There was a lot I had not told Seimei like his name was not really Akuma but Yomi as I thought about this all I wanted to do was to see him and know what I was doing was the right thing. I brushed my fingers over the lens it opened and glowed red. A faint figure stood in front of me he was tall with snow white hair and red eyes he wore a black t-shirt and jeans. "What wrong love?" I sighed as I slumped into the chair in front of him. "Hate not being able to tell him Yomi. I hate having to live a lie." He sighed as he reached out and touched my face with his pale white hands it felt like air was brushing my face. I reach up to put my hand over his but it when right though. Right now he was nothing but a projection of the soul that lies within the device. "We can't tell him Rit we just can't. If they find out that I have become so advanced that I can project a body they will truly try to kill me and then where will we be." I shook my head. "I know this all ready. I've been playing the role of the clueless brother since the day I was ten remember I've been lying to everyone for you Yomi. If I did not love you I would not do this you know that. But I also love Seimei and know if we let him in on our plan he would help. He would do anything to make me happy." Yomi laughed. "Even give you to another man?" I was going to answer but decided not to. "Enough about that now love. Did you find anyone at spectral moon who would be suitable for me anyone who looked like they could learn to love you?" I nodded my head. "Two man, their names are Jomei and Kamlyn." He smirked. "I know both quite opposite personalities. I think I would prefer quite Jomei over fiery Kamlyn. Next time you are there play with his emotions makes him want you so that when it is time taking over his body it will be so much easier for me." Standing up I took the pocket knife I carried and dug it into my wrist and dripped some blood onto the lens to make his body more stable. I watched it harden till he full absorbs the blood and be just an image again. Leaning into his waiting arms I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly he kissed back running his figures though my hair. Pulling away his arms rapped securely around my waist he smirked and said "naught boy you and Seimei have been having fun haven't you?" I laughed but nodded my head. Pecking me on my nose he said "well next time it will be me. Can you wait for me Ritsuka? I promise someday soon you and I will rule over the world of sacrifices and fighters together and no one will be able to stop us." I heard the front door open and Seimei call my name. "Got to go." I said giving Yomi one more peck on the lips before turning to leave. He watched me go saying "Love you" Before disappearing. I headed to my study and sat down at my computer. Calling I said "I'm in my study Seimei." He walked into the room and things went back to the way they were before. I went back to living my life of lies and Seimei was none the wiser.


	17. Living a lie

Chapter 16

(Seimei)

Sitting in a chair next to his desk I watch Ritsuka surf the internet trying to figure out how to explain my odd behavior. Sighing I said "Sorry Ritsuka about before. I should not have run out on you like that it was not your fault. I was just mad that it was my fault that all this happen to you. I mean if I had not thought about you when working on that device he would never have known you existed and you could have lived out your life peacefully." He did not look at me as he said. "You don't know how wrong you are Seimei. You may have thought about me but it was me who woke it up it is me who controls it. I am its master. Seimei for now it safer for you to live in the dark maybe one day I will let you in on what's going on but not know you can't be trusted that what he says." I was confused what the heck was Ritsuka talking about I was left in the dark because I could not be trusted. Who told him this? He could always trust me he should know that by now. "Who told you that Ritsuka? I'm your brother you know you can trust me." He continued to watch the computer. He shook his head. "I can trust you with everything but this. I'm sorry Seimei I love you but I just can't. He doesn't trust you and I need him to for me to let you in on what's going on. I mean you lied to me most of my life right. You knew when I truly became loveless but you lied about that and gave me no warning that everyone would hate me. You lied about dyeing and left me alone to hurt. Living a lie for a little longer should not be hard for a liar right?" Now that I thought about it Ritsuka was right I was living a lie but I knew one thing that was the truth in this world of lies I have built."That true I did lie about a lot of things but I only did so that the one truth that existed in my world could be protected." He started typing on the keyboard as he said "And what is that Seimei?" I grabbed the back of his chair and pulled him away from the computer table lifting him up I placed him in my lap holding him tight I whispered "That I love you more than life itself. That I love you so much that I would do anything to make you happy even giveing you to someone else. If that was what it cost to keep my love happy and smiling forever." He relaxed in my arms. Mumbling into my chest he said "I love you to Seimei." Kissing my cheek he stood up and walked over to the window which had amazing view of the streets of Kyoto below. Kissing his head I said "I'm going to start making lunch it's nearly two and we never finished breakfast." He nodded his head as he continued to stare out the window. I walked over to the door way and took one more glance at my beautiful Ritsuka before walk out the door and down the hallway towards the kitchen to make lunch.


	18. Allowed In

Chapter 17

(Ritsuka)

I continued to stare out the window till I heard the sound of Seimei banging around in the kitchen. Glancing over my shoulder I was wondering if Yomi had heard what Seimei had said. I had hope so maybe then I could tell Seimei. I had all ready said too much but maybe he will forgive me based on what Seimei said. Going back over to my computer I opened up an e-mail and typed in Jomei e-mail address. Since I left spectral moon I had been talking to him. He is a good person and no longer is a part of the group he stays on as an assistant simply because it either that or death. When people say once you start down this path there is no return.

_Hey,_

_If you're that scared about being killed Jomei I can talk to Seimei and see what he can do to get you out of there. I mean you're a really nice guy and don't deserve to be treated the way you are being treated. I really like you Jomei and want to do everything I can do to make it easier for you. _

_Please Jomei let me help._

_Always yours,_

_Ritsuka. _

I sent the e-mail and stood up I stopped in the door way and listened and waited to make sure Seimei was still cooking before I went into his workshop and took the device that houses Yomi. Taking him into my study I shut and locked the door. I ran my hand over the shutter turning it on. As Yomi appeared my computer signaled me that I had a new e-mail. Yomi peered over my should to see who it was from. I heard him laugh when he saw who it was from. "The game has begun has it now lover? Jomei all ready falling for you." I shook my head. "It not like that. Jomei is no longer part of spectral moon but he still being forced to help or otherwise they are going to kill him. I'm just trying to help him get out of that situation." Yomi leaned over my shoulder. "I bet it more read the e-mail and we will see who right." I shook my head but opened the e-mail anyway.

_Dear Ritsuka,_

_Thank you for the offer but even with your brother's help I doubt I would be able to leave here and truth be told why would I? I gave up the life I had to join this team and now when I could possibly be normal again that decision of mine will either kill me or trap me here for life if you know what I mean. I like you too Ritsuka that time we spent together was the happiest time I had in a long time. I wish there was a way for us to talk that did not require e-mails. Lol_

_But I also must warn you Ritsuka Spectral moon is coming for you very soon. They know where you are and plan to take you back even if they have to kill your brother to do it. That coller you were has a tracking device in it that tells them your location always. Don't try to take it out doing that would most likely result in your death._

_I must go but hope to hear from you soon._

_Forever yours,_

_Jomei_

_P.S. Don't tell Michie_ _this because though were no longer together she still likes me. Anyways don't tell her I'm 99.9% positive I'm in love with you. __ Till next time I love you._

I closed the e-mail and stared up at Yomi in disbelief. He chuckled. "Perfect now we only need to find a way for you two to meet and I can have the body that I have been wanting for so long and we can finally be together." I shook my head it scared me how he was always right. But also I wonder how lucky was I for this to be going my way. Not only did I have my beloved Seimei very soon I will be able to have my Yomi too.

Looking at my hands I said "Yomi I want to tell Seimei. Don't tell me no, I know he can help us. The teams trust Seimei he like God to them. I'm almost positive you heard him earlier he said he would be willing to give me to someone else if it meant me being happy. Please Yomi I'm tired of this. The one thing I always hated about my brother was the fact that he was always lying to me. Know I feel like I'm turning into that part of him by not telling him what's going on. I don't want to live a lie anymore Yomi please let him help if not for yourself for me." I was waiting for him to say no but he didn't say anything for a long time. "Fine bring him here." My head shot up a smile on my face. Pricking my figure I dripped the blood onto the device make his body more solid. Quickly kissing him I left the room to get Seimei.


	19. Out of the dark

Chapter 18

(Seimei)

I watched Ritsuka run into the kitchen a smile on his face. I was confused early he was mad at me but now he looked happier than I've seen him in a while I wonder why. "Hey Ritsuka lunch is almost ready if you want to chill here for a moment." He sat down at the counter saying "I'm done Seimei. I'm done lying after lunch I want you to meet someone who is very dear to me." I nodded my head ok and handed him the grilled cheese I had been making for him.

I leaned against the counter and watched him eat happily. "So Ritsuka do I know this friend?" He put his sandwich and took a drink from his milk glass. "You did but he has changed Seimei changed for the better. But you must promise me something Seimei." I tilled my head and said "Sure anything Ritsuka." "You can't destroy him when you meet him understand."

Leaving his empty dishes on the counter he got off his chair and headed towards his study. I stood watching him tell he stopped and beckoned me to follow. So I did once we entered his study I saw the device sitting on the desk. My eyes narrowed. "Ritsuka what is that doing here?" Sitting down he did not say anything just waved his hand over the device. As the shutter open a person appeared leaning against the desk. He was tall with snow white hair and red eyes he wore a black t-shirt and jeans. Smirking he said "So we meet at last Seimei. Do you know how I am?" I stayed quiet for a moment before saying. "Your Akuma the sprit that resides in the device spectral moon made." He clapped his head. "Very good, though you got my name wrong it not Akuma that just something Ritsuka told you to fool you. My name really is Yomi and I'm much more than a spirit I'm a human being I'm alive in a certain sense and very soon I'm going to rule over the world of fighter and sacrifices. Now your beloved brother is on board with me but the real question is are you Beloved?"


	20. A single goal

Chapter 19

(Ritsuka)

I watched Seimei expression as Yomi talked to him praying he would not blow up. That would get us no were and I hate to say it but in this case Yomi was right. The sacrifices and fighters needed someone to rule over them they have basically had free rain for too long and it only cause them to fall into chaos. Glancing at Seimei I noticed his eye brows crease like he was in deep thought other than that his face stayed neutral. Seimei's answer was simple and to the point. One that made Yomi roll his eyes and give me a look that said told you so. "No I'm not on board. Yes I want to control the fighter and scarifies but I want to do it my way and that defiantly does not include you. In fact I'm going to destroy you and pretend like this little nightmare never happen. And feather more Akuma stay away from my brother he mine and mine alone." I flinched I saw the anger in Yomi eyes. Now Seimei has done it. The only good thing was that Yomi was becoming translucent. The blood I gave him was running through. So by the time he went to swing at Seimei head his hand went right through it. He looked at me asking for more blood but I shook my head. "Not when my brother in the room Yomi I don't want you two to fight. I just want you to get along. We have the same goal so instead of working alone lets work together to get done. Seimei you will get your revenge and Yomi you can take over." Both looked at me but quickly looked away. "Fine." They said in unison. "But who gets you?" Yomi asked. I did not answer that there was really no need to think about that now all in dew time. Speaking up I said "What we have to do now is get inside of spectral moon. That should not be hard?" Yomi raised an eye brow. "What do you say that Ritsuka?" I smiled and opened a new e-mail document on my computer and started to type. "I'm going to give myself up." Neither of the boys said anything as I type.

_Dear Jomei,_

_I'm tried of running if it will make things easier I will give myself up._

_I will be at the Kyoto train station tomorrow night at seven._

_Ill wait for you, I'm sure you can find me anyways._

_But it easier to give up right then to be hunted down._

_Yours truly,_

_Ritsuka._

I hit the send button. "What now?" Yomi asked Seimei and I answered together. "We wait."


	21. Kamlyn must die

20

(Seimei)

I didn't really like Ritsuka plan but it was the easiest way especially if he took the device with him as a peace offering of shorts. Once he was in it would not be hard for me to get in there myself that place was like a second home to me I knew it inside and out. Besides even if they had changed the access codes I pride myself on being an A class hacker I can get into any were how do you think I kept taps on Ritsuka when I was away. As I was contemplating this Ritsuka computer made a ping nose notifying him he had a new e-mail. Opening it he read.

_Ritsuka,_

_This is Kamlyn I'm using Jomei account. _

_I'm glad you have come to your sense and are willing to give yourself up._

_I'm not stupid I know Seimei is standing over your shoulder reading this also._

_So greetings to him._

_Jomei and I will pick you up tomorrow night at the train station. _

_Come alone I will know if you don't._

_I can't wait to see you again my little devil cat._

_Till tomorrow night. _

_Your always_

_Kamlyn._

_P.S. bring that blasted device I would like to meet the devil know as Yomi. Don't be shocked my dear boy I know many things though I don't feel like telling you how._

Slamming my fist into the desk I cursed out load causing Ritsuka to jump. I was sorry I had scared him but enough was enough. I was tired of Kamlyn mind games. He was always to smart for my liking. I kept him around simply because I found him amusing. But not now. Now that he ran spectral moon and showed too much interesting in my brother he had to die. There was no room in my new world for dogs who did not realize that there place in life was groveling at their master feet and this puppy had forgotten that lesion a long time ago. Too bad I stop giving second chances the day spectral moon started to show an interest in my brother. If I had he may have survived but now anyone who even thinks about doing something to my brother is going to die on the spot. Kamlyn was going to be the example made to everyone else. Glancing outside the window I noticed that night had fallen and suddenly I felt sleepy. Running my hand through my earless hair I leaned down and wrapped my arms around my brother shoulders. Whispering into his soft ear I said. "Come to bed now Ritsuka I'm tired and I know you are to. Tomorrow going to be a long day and we need a good night sleep." Ritsuka nodded his head and rose from the chair he was sitting in. Waving at Yomi he allowed me to pick him up and carried him to our bed. The moment I laid him down I noticed he was all ready asleep. Chucking I changed him into his pajamas before doing the same for himself. Sliding into bed I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close for the last peaceful night of sleep I would get for a while to come.


End file.
